Spring Storm
by star1kings
Summary: Daisy and Bo are home alone, when a storm hits Georgia. NON Slash. Story is clean, rated T just in case.
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or making money from this.

This story follows my other story lines. This story takes place in March of 1988, several months after they got back from Hollywood. In this one, Uncle Jesse had passed away two months earlier. Hazzard Hospital is a reality now, but it's alot smaller than planned, they renovated the old hospital in town. Both Doc Petticord's and Doc Appleby's sons are doctors there. Ezra Bushmaster backed out of the deal since Rosco won the election of County Commissioner. Enos is the new Sheriff and Cletus is a deputy. Enos is debating whether or not to ask Luke to be a part-time deputy. NON Slash.

Luke was going to Chattanooga, TN for his Marine reunion. It use to be held in Atlanta with several other squads, but only two from Luke's squad could make it. Luke and his buddies didn't like going to such a big reunion so they had their own, closer to where the other two lived. Hazzard was only two hours away, so Luke didn't mind going there instead of Atlanta. There was bad weather predicted for the weekend, and Luke wasn't sure if he should go.  
"Luke, just go. We'll be fine here. Bo and me are adults now, we can handle ourselves in a storm."  
"I know honey, I just can't help but think that something bad is gonna happen."  
"Luke, Daisy's right. We can handle ourselves. Just go or you might regret it."  
"Alright, alright. I'll go." Daisy handed him his bag and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They both walked Luke to Jesse's old truck. Daisy went back into the house so Bo could say his goodbye.  
"Bye cuz. I'll see ya later." Luke took Bo into a hug.  
"Look after her. I still have a bad feeling about leaving."  
"You worry too much. Now will you go?" Bo said as he pushed Luke to the driver's side of the truck.  
"I'm goin', I'm goin'." He got in the truck and drove away as Enos was pulling up. Enos waved to Luke as he passed him.  
"Good grief Bo. That man worries too much." Daisy told him as she came back outside with the milk bucket.  
"Got that right Daisy." Although Bo caught himself looking up towards the sky. He also had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but he didn't know what. The sky was clear and the sun was shining, it appeared to be a great day.  
"Hey Enos! What's up?" Bo asked him as Enos got out of the patrol car.  
"I have to work later than normal, until we can get a part-time Deputy."  
"All you have to do is ask Luke. He's helped out before." Daisy remarked.  
"A Duke, a Sheriff's Deputy?" Bo started to laugh. "Jesse will be rollin' in his grave if he heard you talkin' like that." Bo thought for a minute, "not a bad idea though."  
"I'll ask him when he gets back home. Can't hurt none."  
"I'll get your lunch for ya." Bo went into the house and came back out with a small picnic basket.  
"Thanks Bo." Enos said with a smile. Bo left to go back into the house so Daisy could be alone with Enos.  
"What time do you think you'll be home?"  
"About 7 o'clock I reckon. Cletus will take the night shift." Daisy gave Enos a smal kiss, and they said their goodbye. Daisy waited in the drive way until his car was out of sight. She then helped Bo clean up the morning dishes.  
Everything was going normal in the morning. The chores were done, so Bo and Daisy grabbed the picinic basket and went to the pond to eat.  
"Bo, I still can't believe that you make better fried chicken than I do. Plus the potato salad and bread." She shook her head and smiled. "You really out did yourself today." Bo nodded his thanks; he had his mouth full.  
"Well, watching you all the time a man can learn a thing or two."  
"Oh Bo." Daisy swatted his arm. Bo snuck a glance at the sky.  
"Bo, will you stop that?"  
"Stop what?"  
"Worrying about the weather."  
"Sorry, I can't help it. I just got a bad feeling is all."  
"Well, I for one am going to enjoy this great little feast that you prepared for us. I miss this." Bo just looked at her confussed.  
"Just you and me enjoying each other's company. OUR time, ya know?"  
"Yeah, we should do this more often." Just than a crack of lightning flashed across the sky. That got Daisy's full attention.  
"Daisy, we best get goin'." The wind started to pick up and the sky darkened. Bo got alittle worried, the only shelter near was the sheep barn. They packed up the basket and ran towards the barn. The wind was picking up and the rain fell harder. The storm reached the area quicker than expected.  
"Daisy, get to the barn!" She got in the barn and turned around to see where Bo was.  
"Bo? Dang it, he was right behind me." She said to herself. She looked out the door and saw Bo on the ground, he wasn't moving.  
"Bo!" She ran back outside and saw that he was laying on the ground on his side. "Bo?" He was out cold. She put her arms under his shoulders and slowly dragged him to the barn. When she got him in, she closed the door against the storm raging outside.  
"Bo?" She tapped his face several times in order to wake him. She looked him over and found alot of blood on the side of his head. He had tripped over something and hit his head, in his attempt to get to the barn.  
"I can't believe how clumsy you are Bo Duke. Now I know why Luke always worrys on you." She took out some cloth napkins and placed them on the wound, then looked around the barn to find something to cover Bo up with. She went up to the loft and was surprised to find blankets in an old cedar chest. She gathered them up and went to tend to Bo. She placed a rolled up blanket under his head and tried to dry him as much as she could.  
About a half hour later Bo stirred, he brought up his hand to his head. Daisy grabbed his hand before he could touch the side of his head.  
"Daisy?"  
"Yeah honey?"  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You fell, knocked yourself out."  
"That sounds about right." Bo sat up and quickly regretted that. He laid back down with his arm across his eyes.  
"Are you ok?"  
"If I move I'm gonna be sick." Daisy sat by his side, not sure on what to do. Several minutes later Bo moved to his side and got sick. He then started coughing, and was having a hard time catching his breath.  
"Do you have your inhaler?"  
"Yeah." He coughed hard several more times, still leaning on his side. He took his inhaler out of his pocket and it slipped from his fingers.  
"Honey, I got it." She picked it up and put it to his mouth and he took the medicine. He laid back down and closed his eyes.  
"Bo, don't fall asleep." When he didn't respond she slapped his face.  
"Ow! What did you do that for?"  
"Sorry Bo, I didn't want you to fall asleep."  
"I won't."  
"Remember when we was kids and I wanted to be alone, I would come here and hide in the loft?"  
"Yeah, we knew where you went. We would sneek in and hide behind the hay bales, just to see what you did in here all the time." Bo closed his eyes, then slowly opened them. "Got boring after awhile though."  
"I would hide some books in that old cedar chest and just read. It was fun to just read and pretend to be in the stories. I could be anyone I wanted to be." Daisy noticed that Bo was shivering, so she laid down next to him and held him close. She covered them both up with a blanket as she rubbed his arms.  
"What was your favorite?" Bo asked her.  
"The Great Gatsby."  
"Really?" He asked with a small laugh.  
"Bo Duke, don't be makin' fun of me."  
"I ain't hon..That's one of..my favorite's...too." Daisy didn't like that Bo's speech was now becoming slurred. His eyes slowly closed.  
"Bo, try to stay awake." She tried once again to wake him, but he was out cold. Daisy opened the small door to see if the rain had let up. Seeing that it did, she decided to make a run for the house. Daisy ran as fast as she could to the house and was going to call for an ambulance. She picked up the phone, but she found that the line was dead.  
"Shoot!" She replaced the receiver and ran back to the barn. When she entered the barn, she found that Bo was now kneeling near the door.  
"Bo! What are you doing?" He looked up at Daisy and she could tell by the look in his eyes, that he was very disorientated. "Bo?" She took his arm and softly told him, "come with me." She lead him to Sweet Tilly and helped him in. She grabbed one of the blankets and placed it on Bo.  
"Stay here Bo. I'm gonna open the door, I'll be right back." When she got the barn door open she got back in Sweet Tilly and drove to the hospital. While they were driving she continued to talk to Bo, so he wouldn't fall asleep.  
"Bo, when my flowers bloom I was thinking of selling them at Rhuebottoms store. Do you think that's a good idea?"  
"Yeah, hon. I do." Bo rubbed his face with his hand then continued. "Do you need me.. to rototill a bigger... area for you?"  
"If it's not a problem."  
"No it's...not." Bo closed his eyes, then slowly opened them. He was trying hard to stay awake.  
"Daisy..you..may want to...drive faster. I don't...know how..long I can..stay awake."  
"Just hold on Bo. Hold on."  
She got to Hazzard hospital and ran inside to get some help. Harvey was on duty that night. As he was helping Bo into the wheelchair he looked around then asked. "Daisy where's Luke?" He never saw Bo without Luke being nearby.  
"He went to Chattanooga for the weekend. To see some of his Marine buddies."  
They got Bo inside and took him to an exam room. They evaluated him, stitched up his head and set him up in a room for the night.  
Daisy left the room around four pm to get something from the cafeteria. When she got back to the room, she saw Bo sitting on the edge of the bed. He already put his shirt on and he was trying to figure out how to put on his pants without falling over.  
"Bo Duke! What on earth do ya think you're doin'?"  
Without looking up he replied, "leavin'."  
"Oh no you're not!" Bo lifted his gaze off of the floor and looked up at Daisy. She sighed because she knew she was on the losing side of the argument. Daisy also knew that the only way that Bo would stay in the hospital is; if he was unconscious.  
"I'm drivin', I don't want to end up in the ditch when you pass out."  
"Fine." Bo was still sitting on the bed looking at his pants.  
"Oh for Pete's sake, let me help you before you fall over." She took his pants from him and helped him get them half on. She grabbed his boots and put them on as well.  
"You ready to stand?"  
"Yeah." Bo let Daisy help him up and she pulled his pants up the rest of the way. She was about to zipper and button them, when Bo placed his hand on hers.  
"Let me." Bo swayed alittle as he zippered his pants. His hands were trembling as he tried to button his pants.  
"Come on Bo, let me." Bo just stood there looking at her.  
"Who you do think helped you and Luke get dressed in the morning, when you was little?" Bo nodded then let Daisy button his pants and adjust his belt.  
"Thanks."  
"Sure, come on honey." She took his arm, placed it around her shoulders and helped him to the waiting area. While she went to get Sweet Tilly, a nurse walked up to Bo with some papers.  
"Bo?" He looked up to her and instantly recogized her. She was the same nurse that helped him when he was involved in a bad accident several years prior. She could instanty tell that he should not be leaving.  
"Bo, you really should stay. You're in no condition to go home."  
"I'm fine."  
"Sure you are." She said sarcastically. "Bo, please stay the night." Bo just shook his head.  
"Well, then you will have to sign these AMA papers." She showed him the papers and he took the pen. He could barely write his name, because his hand was shaking so much.  
"Bo." The nurse covered his hand with hers. "Please stay the night."  
"I can't Jane."  
"I'm done in five minutes, let me finish up. I'll stay with you tonight."  
"You don't have.." Jane interrupted him, "yes Bo, I do. Luke's not home tonight, I can help Daisy." Daisy came back in and Jane helped her get Bo into the car.  
Before Daisy got in the car, Jane told her. "I'm done in a couple minutes, wait here. I'll help you with Bo tonight."  
"I'll wait." A couple minutes later Jane walked up to the car and tapped on the window.  
"I'll follow you." Daisy and Bo drove in silence on the way home. When they got to the farm, Jane parked her vehical and walked up to Sweet Tilly. She opened the door to help Bo out. She touched his shoulder and said, "Bo?" Bo slowly raised his head and looked blankly at Jane.  
"Come on Bo, let's get ya inside." Jane helped Bo get out, and Daisy got on the other side of him.  
"You steady honey?" Daisy asked. Bo didn't respond, so they slowly walked him to the house. They made it as far as the couch when Bo passed out.  
"Get him on the couch." Daisy took his feet and they both lifted him onto the couch. Jane removed his boots and asked Daisy for a blanket and a pillow. After she got Bo situated on the couch, she helped Daisy lite the lanterns. Since the electricity was out, they got the generator running as well. When that was done they sat at the kitchen table. They talked for about an hour when they heard a vehical pull up. Daisy looked out the kitchen window and saw Luke getting out of the truck.  
"Luke's here. I wonder what he's doing back so early." Luke walked into the house and was surprised to see Jane at the table with Daisy. He was even more surprised that Bo was on the couch.  
"Daisy, what's going on?"  
"We were having a picnic lunch when a storm came out of nowhere. We ran to the barn, Bo tripped, and hit his head. He ended up getting ten stitches and a mild concussion."  
"Let me guess, he checked himself out AMA."  
"I tried to stop him Luke. Legally there was nothing I could do to make him stay. So I decided to stay the night to help Daisy if she needed it." Luke nodded as he grabbed a lantern and knelt down next to Bo. He gently pushed Bo's hair out of his eyes.  
"That man will never learn, will he?" Luke sighed and told Jane, "the storm is getting worse, you can stay the night. If you want that is."  
"Yeah Luke, I think I will."  
"That's good. No reason to drive in that mess." Luke got up and set the lantern on the kitchen counter, and joined the two girls at the table.  
"So why did you come home two days early?" Daisy asked him.  
"The storm was predicted to get worse, so when we got done eating we decided to call it a day. George and Jamie have young families now, so they were worried about the storm. I followed Jamie home and George called there, so we'd know that he made it home before the storm hit. I stayed until the storm died down." He got up to get some water, then continued.  
"We're gonna meet next weekend to place flowers at Rob's grave. It's only a twenty minute drive from here. I think I'm gonna bring Bo with me this time."  
"I think you better too. I'm glad you came home, Bo had a feeling that something bad was going to happen today." Daisy turned on the battery operated radio to listen to the weather report. Luke was surprised at what he heard; a tornado touched down near Rossville, Georgia.  
"I was gonna stay the night there. I would have been there when the tornado touched down."  
"Luke, the next time both you and Bo get a feeling something bad is gonna happen. Just stay in bed."  
"Got that right!"


End file.
